YUNJAE- JUST YOU
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: Sequel "FOUND YOU"/"Umma, kenapa Yunnie hyung tidak diajak ?"/"Ingat wajah itu, Joongie….Jangan pernah kau lupakan…"perintah Junsu tajam/"Baby Jae, dengarkan hyung…"/ YUNJAE/BL/NO BASH/ONESHOOT.


**Title : JUST YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Brothership**

**Cast : Yunjae and etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine.**

**Warning : Drabble, BL, DLDR, no bashing, NO TEROR, klik back jika tidak suka ! **

**NB : FOR NEW READER, BACA FOUND YOU DULU YA ^_^**

**KIM JAEJOONG : 10****TH**

**JUNG YUNHO : 15****TH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

_Saeng il chuk ka hamnida…_

_Saeng il chuk ka hamnida…_

_Saeng il chuk ka my joongie_…

PLOK…PLOKKK…

PLOKKK…

Tepuk tangan riang dan tawa keras mewarnai pesta ulang tahun mewah yang sedang diselenggarakan di ruang tamu mansion Jung. Suasana ceria dan bahagia ada diwajah setiap orang yang mengelilingi kue tar tinggi berbentuk menara dengan warna lembayung yang sangat cantik itu, didepan kue raksasa itu berdiri _namja _berparas indah dengan setelan jas berwarna peach yang sangat pas membalut tubuh kecilnya. Senyum ceria mengulas di _cherry lips_ itu saat melihat semua orang yang disayanginya berkumpul untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-10.

"Ayoooo potong kue…Potong kue..Potong kueeee…."pekik teman-temannya tidak sabar untuk merasakan kue yang sangat mengiurkan itu.

"Aku mau yang besar…."

"Aku juga…"

"Aku mau yang ada coklatnya ituuu…."

_Namja_ berparas indah itu tertawa lebar melihat antusias semua temannya, mata doe itu menatap _namja _remaja yang sejak tadi berdiri disampingnya dengan mengemaskan. "_Hyungieee_….Bantu Joongie…"

"Ayo kita potong kue-nya _nae_ Joongie…"ujar Jung Yunho, _namja _yang sekarang berusia 15 tahun itu mengecup pelan pipi pucat itu sebelum meraih tangan kecil Jaejoong-nya yang tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

_Yoeja_ cantik yang berdiri didekat salah satu pilar yang mengelilingi ruang tamu itu merasa sangat bahagia melihat putra kecilnya tersenyum riang, kebahagiaan putranya selama 5 tahun ini membuatnya sedikit melupakan kesedihan dan kemarahannya. Keluarga Jung sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, terutama Jung Yunho, putra tunggal keluarga Jung yang sekarang tampak tertawa lebar membantu jaejoong memotong kue tinggi itu.

"Kau lihat itu, Junsu-sii ? Dia bahagia…"ujar Jung Yoochun ringan namun penuh maksud. 5 tahun mengenal _yoeja_ muda disampingnya membuat perasaan Yoochun bergetar penuh damba. Dia sangat berharap _ yoeja_ yang selalu bersikap dingin ini mau memenuhi setiap kekosongan dalam dirinya yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta karena pernikahannya dan ibu kandung Yunho hanyalah perjanjian bisnis semata.

"Aku tahu….Akan kupikirkan…"sahut Junsu singkat seraya berjalan menghampiri putranya.

.

.

.

Mata doe itu melihat sekelilinginya, membuat semua orang berharap mendapat potongan pertama itu sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada _namja_ remaja yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Semua orang berpikir jika _namja _bermarga Kim itu akan menyuapkan cake pertama pada Yunho namun kejadian tak terduga membuat temannya yang lain menjerit-jerit sambil tertawa lebar, melihat bukannya menyuapkan kue itu tetapi Jaejoong malah mencolekkan _cream _kue pada pipi remaja bermata musang yang tampan diusia 15 tahun itu dan setelahnya berlari menjauh.

Yunho yang menjadi korban kejahilan itu memekik kesal ,"Boojaeeeee…"serunya penuh ancaman.

_Namja_ bermata indah itu tertawa riang dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi mengejek saat mendengar pekik kesal dan tatapan melotot dari_ hyung_ kesayangannya. Dia tahu Yunho tidak akan pernah marah padanya. Dengan berlari kecil, Jaejoong memeluk erat _namja_ Jung itu sambil berseru lantang, "_Saranghaeee_ Yunnie _hyung_…"

"Aissss….."Yunho berdecak kesal melihat kerlingan mata doe itu, selalu begitu. Jaejoong selalu bisa meredakan kekesalannya dalam sekejab.

"_Nado saranghae, baby_ Jae…"balas Yunho kemudian memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang sangat disayanginya itu.

.

.

.

5 tahun bekerja pada Jung Yoochun tidak memadamkan niat Kim Junsu ataupun membuatnya memaafkan apa yang telah terjadi pada keluarganya. _Yoeja _yang sangat cantik itu yakin suatu saat nanti semua akan terbayarkan. Selama menjadi assisten _namja _bermarga Jung itu, Junsu mulai mempelajari semua hal tentang bisnis.

"Apa yang menjadi milik putraku akan kuambil kembali…"gumamnya penuh tekad. Matanya menatap dingin _namja _yang menjadi sampul majalah bisnis yang selalu dibaca Jung Yoochun.

Mungkin dia harus memikirkan kembali tawaran atasannya kali ini. Semua akan berjalan lancar sesuai dengan keinginannya jika dia menerima lamaran Yoochun. Lagipula_ namja_ itu sudah membuktikan jika dia menyayangi Joongie sebesar rasa sayangnya pada Yunho, putra tunggalnya.

.

.

.

Tangan kecil itu menggenggam erat jemari lentik yang sedang mengandengnya sambil sesekali mengayunkan tangan mereka. Jaejoong senang sekali karena hari ini sang_ umma_ menjemputnya dari sekolah untuk makan siang di mall.

Langkah riang itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa sang_ umma_ berhenti melangkah, dilihatnya mata ibu kandungnya itu menatap tajam seorang _yoeja _berpenampilan mewah yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka . "_Umma_…"panggil Jaejoong bingung.

"Ingat wajah itu, Joongie….Jangan pernah kau lupakan…"perintah Junsu tajam, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya melihat tawa menjijikkan itu. Dia harus mendinginkan kepala, putranya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Ayo kita makan _ice cream_, Joongie…"ajaknya menarik pelan tangan mungil itu menjauhi tempat yoeja terkutuk itu.

Jaejoong terlihat heran seraya memandangi _yoeja _ditunjuk Junsu itu, tapi mendengar _ice cream_ langsung membuatnya lupa pada ucapan aneh sang_ umma_. "Joongie mau rasa _vanilla_…"

.

.

"_Umma_, kenapa Yunnie _hyung_ tidak diajak ?"

Junsu tahu putranya pasti akan bertanya karena ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong pergi tanpa Yunho ikut bersama mereka. "Yunho sedang ada pelajaran tambahan, _chagiya_…Dengan _umma_ saja, oke ?"seru junsu untuk melihat reaksi putranya.

Mata doe itu meredup,"_Neee umma_…Oke..Tapi Joongie ingin Yunnie _hyung _ikut…"suara itu begitu lirih.

_Yoeja _bermarga Kim itu menghela nafas kesal memikirkan benarnya ucapan Jung Yoochun, putranya sangat bergantung pada Yunho.

"Joongie, jika kita pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa Yunho. Apa…."belum selesai Junsu bertanya, dilihatnya mata doe itu telah basah dan bibir merah itu terlihat menahan tangis.

"_SIROOO _! Joongie tidak mau kemana-mana…..Joongie ingin _hyungie_ sekarang ! Ayooo pulang _umma_…"rengek _namja _kecil itu bahkan tidak menghiraukan _ice cream favorite_-nya.

.

.

.

Hari-hari kembali berjalan seperti biasanya, Jaejoong yang tertawa ceria dan selalu mengekori Yunho kemana pun. Keluhan manja _namja_ bermata doe itu jika sedang malas seperti yang sekarang sedang dilakukannya. "Joongie lelah sekali, _hyungggggg_….Fuihhhh….Sekolah itu menyebalkan ! Joongie ingin satu sekolah dengan _hyungie_ saja…"adu Jaejoong manja pada_ namja_ bermata musang yang sedang memeluknya.

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi memelas _namja_ kecil yang selama 5 tahun ini selalu bersamanya. Jaejoong menjadi sosok paling penting dalam hidup Yunho, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Jaejoong menghilang dari hidupnya.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, tanpa sengaja dia mendengar pembicaraan sang _appa_ dengan _ahjumma_ Kim yang tampaknya sangat serius karena wajah tegang dari keduanya dan membawa-bawa namanya dan Jaejoong.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

"Sampai kapan kau akan menolakku ?" suara husky Jung Yoochun terdengar samar dari tempat Yunho berdiri. _Namja _berusia 15 tahun ini melangkah mendekati pintu ruang kerja sang _appa _dan menajamkan telinganya.

"Ambil keputusanmu dalam waktu 2 bulan ini karena keberangkatan itu tidak mungkin aku tunda lagi…"nada lelah terdengar jelas dari suara Jung Yoochun sedangkan wajah cantik _ahjumma_ Kim terlihat sendu.

Tanpa membalas perkataan sang _appa_, Yunho melihat _yoeja_ cantik yang sudah tinggal selama 5 tahun bersama mereka itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Akan kupikirkan Yoochun-sii…Selamat malam."

Yunho sedikit bersembunyi di belakang lemari besar disisi ruang kerja itu saat dilihatnya _ahjumma_ Kim akan keluar dari ruang kerja itu.

"Lepaskan aku !"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dingin ibu kandung Jaejoong itu yang membuat Yunho penasaran dan kembali mengintip, disana…Diruang kerja itu dilihatnya sang _appa _sedang mencium kuat _ahjumma_ Kim yang sedikit memberontak sebelum membalas ciuman itu dengan kuat.

"Kau memang licik, Chunnie !"

"Pikirkan apa yang terjadi pada anak-anak jika mereka harus berpisah, Su-ie…Kau tidak ingin 'kan Jaejoongie bersedih ?"ujar Yoochun membujuk dan sedikit memaksa setelah Junsu mendorong kuat dadanya untuk melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Jangan pernah gunakan Jaejoong untuk menekanku ! Aku juga bisa membuat kau tidak pergi jika aku mau !"usai mengatakan itu dengan dingin, _yoeja _itu bergegas meninggalkan ruang kerja.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Hyungieeee_….Yakkkkk Yunnie _bear _jahat ! Joongie kesal sekali !"jerit Jaejoong lantang ditelinga Yunho yang tidak menanggapi keluhannya. Biasanya Yunho akan menuruti semua kemauannya.

Yunho membelai ringan kepala _namja_ cantik yang sekarang merengut dengan bibir yang dimajukan dipangkuannya, membuatnya semakin imut serta mengemaskan. "_Mianhe_…._Hyung _hanya sedang berpikir…Sekarang katakan apa yang bisa membuat baby Jae tidak marah lagi ?"

"_Ice creammmmm_….Joongie ingin makan _ice cream_, setelah itu kita jalan-jalan…Setelah itu…."seru Jaejoong dengan suara gembira apa saja yang ingin dia lakukan.

'Bisakah aku kehilanganmu semua ini ?'gumam Yunho dalam hati seraya memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu. 'Tidak ! Akan kulakukan apapun untuk menghalangi _ahjumma _membawa Joongie pergi !'

"Baby Jae, dengarkan _hyung_…"

.

.

.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu dan menerima lamaran itu tapi dengan 1 syarat !"

Junsu berdiri tenang didepan _namja_ yang memandang lembut padanya. Dia sudah memutuskan, ini bukan saatnya untuk menjalankan semua impiannya. Saat ini masa depan Jaejoong tetaplah yang terpenting, kebahagiaan putranya harus diutamakan walaupun harus menyingkirkan semua rasa marah dalam dirinya.

Semalam tanpa alasan jelas putranya menangis keras dan merengek ingin tidur dengan Yunnie _hyung_-nya. Biasanya Jaejoong memang sangat dekat dengan Yunho namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, Junsu merasa putranya seperti takut jika tiba-tiba Yunho menghilang. Air mata putranya membantu Junsu memutuskan masa depan mereka. Jika memang Yunho bisa membuat putranya bahagia maka Kim Junsu akan melakukan apapun untuk itu. Termasuk menikahi Jung Yoochun !

Yoochun berdiri dan mengitari meja kerja besar itu, langkahnya berhenti dihadapan _yoeja_ cantik itu. Dengan lembut dipeluknya sosok yang sudah dicintainya sejak pertama kali _yoeja_ itu membuka matanya setelah kecelakaan itu.

"Apapun syarat itu akan kupenuhi ! _Saranghae_ Kim Junsu…"bisik yoochun pelan sebelum mencium lembut bibir merah yang seperti candu baginya itu.

"_Nado saranghae_, Jung Yoochun….Jangan pernah mengecewakanku.."lirih _yoeja_ itu pelan.

.

.

.

Tawa gembira keduanya saat melangkah menuju pintu keberangkatan membuat semua mata yang memandang itu tersenyum. Terlihat jelas _namja _remaja itu sangat menyayangi sosok kecil berwajah malaikat itu karena tangan mungil itu tidak pernah lepas dari genggamannya.

"_Hyungieee_….Apakah disana kita akan 1 sekolah ? Apa ada gajah ? Apa Joongie bisa makan _ice cream_ ?" ocehan tiada henti _namja_ kecil itu menimbulkan kekehan kecil Yunho yang sedikit lelah karena Jaejoong menariknya sepanjang airport yang luas itu.

Dengan gemas dan sedikit kesal, Yunho mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dalam gendongannya kemudian mengacak rambut halus itu hingga pemiliknya memekik kesal. "Rambut Joongie jadi jelek nih, _paboo hyungieeee _!"

"Makanya jangan ribut terus…Aku lelah sekali tahu…Membantumu berkemas itu merepotkan sekali…"

'_**Kita akan bersama selamanya, nae Joongie…itu janjiku !'**_

.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal, Seoul…"gumam Kim Junsu.. _ani_….Jung Junsu lirih seraya menatap jari manisnya yang sekarang berhiaskan cincin berlian indah.

"Menyesal ?"tanya Yoochun ditelinga _yoeja_ yang sekarang menjadi miliknya.

Mata indah Junsu memandang senyum yang terus mengulas di bibir putranya yang duduk disamping Jung Yunho,"Tidak…Tapi kau harus tetap memenuhi syarat itu !"

"Tentu saja…"

.

.

.

FIN ~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks untuk semua reviewers, followers dan favorites ff FOUND YOU. Drabble singkat ini sequel dari FY dan nanti masih ada beberapa drabble hingga yunjae dewasa.

Untuk **AndinAta **: anak kecil itu jejung dan umma-nya junsu, terus semua pertanyaan siapa kim soojie atau kenapa ada part pemakaman itu nanti akan terjawab semuanya. Ikutin terus ya…

Untuk ff lain bakal dilanjut koq ~~~~~ GMYH akan diupdet soon.

So big thanks untuk semua supports.


End file.
